Jack
by mute90
Summary: Will&Grace xover! Jack's spotted Dean. He knows these things.


Disclaimer: The shows are not mine.

Summary: Will&Grace xover! Jack's spotted Dean. He knows these things.

* * *

"He's straight, Jack," said Will.

Jack's tone was firm. "No, he's not."

"Well, then, he's taken."

"Nope. The other one is straight."

"You know this, how?"

Karen cut into the conversation. "Don't argue with him, hon. He spotted _you_ quicker than the fashion police would tackle Grace at a shopping mall."

Grace gave a forced smile. "Apparently, that's quick."

"Nevertheless, you cannot go over there and disrupt their lunch." Jack got up. Will grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"He's disrupting their lunch," Grace said, dully.

Jack put on an understanding smile. "Will, I know you have dating issues, but I am the doctor!" He brought his hands up and outward at the shoulders, happily proclaiming himself Doctor Jack. "I will cure you. You must simply follow my lead."

"Wilma wants to keep his pants on." Karen twisted in her seat. "Where is the waiter with my drink?"

"He just brought you your drink." said Grace.

Karen looked at the empty glass. "Well, I obviously need another one."

"Doctor Jack cannot be reached - ," Jack began.

" - If you want to keep your pants," Will finished.

"You see, you do listen to my advice."

"Thankfully, I don't take it. Jack!" His suit sleeve landed in his ketchup as Jack tugged his arm away.

He approached the men four tables down with a spring in his step.

"Are we sure it's a chupacabra?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "As sure as we're gonna' be."

"I'm just - ," Sam was interrupted.

"Hello," said an upbeat voice.

Sam and Dean looked up. The man directly in front of them was smiling brightly and his hands were clasped in front of him. Add that stance to his brightly pinstriped shirt, new and tight jeans, and a love-struck expression. Sam looked around. No, they weren't in Pleasantville.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

The man was in now way deterred by the rude response. He actually looked to blush and his smile got wider. "My name's Jack."

Before his brother could get even ruder, Sam said, "Can we help you with something?"

"Are the two of you, shall we say, involved?"

Dean and Sam exchanged exasperated glances. They got that question far too many times. Sam shook his head. "No, we're brothers."

"Fantastic!"

Sam actually jumped at the exuberance and Dean's hand went to his coat, where his gun resided. Maybe the guy was possessed.

Jack dragged a chair over from the table opposite them. He sat, then leaned forward, placing his head on his hand. He was facing Dean. "I didn't get your name."

They stared at him. Dean's hand was still in his coat. They understood the implication at the same time. Dean's mouth dropped open. Sam snorted. Dean glared at Sam. Sam hid his smile in his glass of coke.

Jack's expression and fixation didn't waver.

"I go for girls," Dean finally managed.

Jack laughed. "You don't have to lie. I - know - these - things." He still had that creepy smile on.

Sam reached across the table. He took Dean's hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb over it. "We were planning to come out of the closet sometime, babe." His expression was sincere but Dean could catch his lips twitching. He looked around at the other patrons. He stood up and raised his voice. "We can't continue to let them hold us down. We have the same right to love as they do."

The waitress Dean had been flirting with moved into the kitchen. The people surrounding them looked amused or indifferent. Jack was bouncing around in his seat - clapping.

"Well, I was all wrong about you." Jack smacked Sam incredibly close to his beyond. Dean gave Sam a sweet smile. "But, as much as I'm sad about missing on the great leather hotness, a good deed has been done. I wish the best of luck to you lovey-doveys. I will take my leave." His eyes roved over Dean before he 'took his leave', actually tilting his head to see what was beneath the table.

Sam was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Babe?" He gestured in front of him.

"Yeah, let's go, _babe_," Dean agreed.

They left their money on the table and walked out hand in hand, Jack's eyes following them the whole way.

When they got out, Dean pushed Sam, almost sending him off the curb. "Just shut-up, Sammy."

"We're out of the closet now Dean."

"Sam!"

"Maybe you should give me some dress tips, so that I'll fit in better."

"Shut it."

"If you want to end what we have, I'm sure Jack is more than willing to comfort you in your time of - ."

"That's it. I'm leaving you here!" He headed toward the Impala.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Review.

Sam laughed.


End file.
